Hitomi Kurama
by Peace Love War
Summary: Read to find out what happens...SasukeXOC


Author's Note Plz Read: Hello ^-^ ummm...this fic is gonna be based off the manga, not the anime...also the storyline is gonna be told backwards...like my character is gonna have flashbacks and crap like that in case you get confused...and if you still get confused you can either review or PM me thts fine...lastly my characters are apart of a clan that only exist in the anime only...but it will all make sense as you go along... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden. I only own my character and the stuff you never heard of. (This is the disclaimer for all of the chapters not doing this every chapter). Now that's over with XD So without...further ado...I give you... Chapter: 245-Homecoming Hitomi's POV The sunshine through my window woke me up this morning. Ugh. I hate Mondays. I just don't know what it is about them, I just don't like them. I lean up in my bed. I look to bedside and see it. A picture of Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I. Squad Seven and Squad Eight was the only Squads with four students. We were twelve in that picture. Sasuke. Oh how I miss him. I snap out of it; I get up and out of bed and get ready for the long day ahead of me. I do all of my morning rituals and go in the kitchen. "Good morning Hitomi." Kioshi said to me. "Mornin' bro." I smiled, then gave him a peck on the cheek. I sat at the table and my brother gave me breakfast. Today's breakfast consisted of steamed rice, Miso Soup, and Tamagoyaki on the side. My older brother can cook.

Third Person POV

Master Jiriya and Naruto walk into the gates of the Hidden Leaf.

"It's been about two and a half years..."

"Indeed..." Jiriaya walked in the the town and smiled warmly.

"Haha...he's certainly cheerful today isn't he..."

"Alright!" Naruto just finished climbing a pole.

"It hasn't changed one bit!" Naruto was taking in the wonderful view of the Hidden Leaf. All the different buildings, trees, and the mountain of all the past Kages.

"I missed this place!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Yeah! Yeah!" he grinned widely.

"Eh!?" Naruto seen Tsunade's head on the side of the mountain with all the Kages' head with them. "Hehehe...they've added Tsunades ugly old mug to the mountain ha!"

"You've grown a lot, haven't you...Naruto."

Naruto was surprised. Jiraiya looked up also.

"Yo."

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto smiled. "You haven't changed at all." Naruto jumped on the same building as his Sensei.

"Wait! Oh yeah!" Naruto started rummaging through his pocket for something. "Hey! Hey! I have a present for you Kakashi Sensei!"

"Hitomi, Sakura..."

"Yes?" they said in union. Turning away from the window from which they were looking out of.

"That Naruto kid...it seems that he returned to Konoha." Lady Tsunade smiled.

"Waaaat?!" Kakashi was in pure shock. A sweat drop appeared on his face and he was wide eyed.

"You...h-how...th-this...is..." Naruto handed Kakashi a copy of Icha Icha Tactics (Make-out Tatics).

"This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after three years." Naruto started, "It's really boring but you'll still like it...I think!"

'Idiot kid like you wouldn't understand the beauty of that book...It's still unreleased rare item too...' Jiraiya made a face as he thought this.

The wind blew softy as the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto, then started running, with Kakashi and Jariya closely behind walking.

"Right! Next stop, straight to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto bellowed happily.

"As promised, I'll leave Naruto back in your care..." Jiraiya was talking to Kakashi as Naruto was running to Ichiraku.

"..."

"I fear Akatsuki has been growing impatient...they may make an attempt on Naruto soon...I'm going to head around and gather as much information as I can." Jiraiya said.

"Ahhh! S-Sakura-Chan? H-Hitomi-Chan?" Hitomi turned around as well as Sakura from the call of their name.

"Eh?! Naruto..." Sakura asked.

Hitomi's POV

"Naruto!" I smiled as I hugged him.

"Hitomi!" Naruto hugged me back.

"How do I look? Do I look more like a woman now..." Sakura made a cute face as she said this.

"You look fine! You haven't change at all..." Naruto said totally oblivious, like always.

"You've gotten taller than me?!" Sakura said.

"Yeah me too!" I added.

"Yeah..."

Hmmm Naruto you...gotten really strong since the last time I seen you...

"Naruto niichan!"

We all looked in the direction from which the person called him.

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

Before us stood a girl with no clothing on and clouds around all her glory, if you know what I mean? She had brown hair and hot body if I do say so myself.

"Oh! Ho! Ho!"

Master Jiraiya could barely control himself. Sakura was surprised, Kakashi Sensei was busy reading his novel and Lady Tsunade had an indifferent expression on her face.

"How was that?! A real drool of a Jutsu wasn't it?" Konahamaru said in triumph.

Naruto grinned slightly. "Konahamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore...from now on you shouldn't use that Jutsu neither..."

"..."

...So...Naruto just didn't change in appearances but in maturity too...I'm proud of him...

I grinned to myself.

"Such a Jutsu is now mediocre Konahamaru! Behold! The new Perverted Ninjutsu I've been working on! Here we goooo!" Naruto yelled.

"Aha...A new Ninjutsu you say..." I trailed off.

"A Peverted Ninjutsu?!" Sakura and I said in union. We both punched the crap out of Naruto. He was sent flying. Everyone stood there. Still.

"I was wrong you haven't changed! Within three seconds you changed back into an idiot!" I yelled at Naruto. "Yeah!" Sakura agreed. Sakura and I then started to shake Naruto...

"Hey, Hey...Hitomi, Sakura calm down..." Kakashi Sensei started out, "Konahamaru here's terrified."

We both stopped reluctantly.

"Jiraiya...Naruto has grown more and more like you these past two years hasn't he?" Lady Tsunade said sarcastically.

"...Right...the nostalgia ends here though. Kakashi." Sensei closed his book.

"...Well it's been awhile hasn't it? From now on, the three of you will come with me on team-related missions. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Konoha Shinobis." Kakashi Sensei then pulled out those bells from which we first met. "Well...I'm a bit curious as to how you've developed...the rules are the same from when I first met you three. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill...you will never get the bells..."

Yep! THATS ALL FOLKS! Lml...I love Looney Tunes ^-^ I mean who doesn't...I have it on DVD and my niece keeps making me watch it... Plz review...if not review plz PM me... Thanks for reading :) Peace Love War Out! O3O


End file.
